


If You Will

by ViviTheGhosty



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Dancing and Singing, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviTheGhosty/pseuds/ViviTheGhosty
Summary: Leo has been wanting to ask Mikey a question for a few weeks but isn't sure how to go about it. He decides to take inspiration from one of Mikey's favourite movies.





	If You Will

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TMNT fic and it's currently unbeta'd. I'll update it whenever I can get it fixed up!

_Italics is Leonardo_

_Underlined Italics are Mikey_

**_Bold Italics are Both_ **

                   -------------------------------------

Leo watched Mikey cook from the kitchen table. Master Splinter had gone to Japan for the week and Raph and Don went to look for materials at the dump, so the lair was empty.

He'd been wanting to ask his youngest brother an important question for weeks now but he could never think of the right way to ask, until he remembered one of Mikey's favourite movies.

Taking a deep breath, Leo stood and without hesitation, began to whistle a tune he knew the younger turtle would recognize.

He watched and almost smiled as Mikey instantly perked up at the first note, but he kept calm and continued to whistle as he slowly walked closer. Wrapping his arms around the orange turtles waist, he stopped whistling and laid his chin on the others shoulder before softly singing.

_“I'll swim and sail on savage seas With never a fear of drowning,”_

He caught whatever knife or utensil Mikey had almost dropped and gently placed it on the counter, taking Mikey's hand after.

Pulling them away from the counter Leo let his brother turn to face him and smiled when he was met with bright, shocked blue eyes. Slowly he wrapped one arm around Mikey's waist and connected their free hands together.

Leo began the dance. The steps were slow and unsure but with every step they got less clumsy though no less awkward and the blue banded turtle couldn't stop the amused chuckle that left his lips before continuing the song. Leave it to a ninja to have two left feet.

_“And gladly ride the waves of life If you would marry me.”_

Holding Mikey closer, Leo slowed his steps and watched the other's reaction carefully. Mikey still hadn't moved pass the initial shock and it was beginning to worry him. Had he moved too fast? Was this a song Mikey didn't like?

Taking a deep breath once more, Leo made sure to steady his voice before starting the song up once again, nearing the end of the lyrics he needed.

_“No scorching sun nor freezing cold Will stop me on my journey, If you will promise me your heart…”_

Slowing the dance to a halt all together Leo waited for an answer. The air felt heavy and Mikey still hadn't said a word for who knows how many minutes. It was only when Leo looked away and was about to remove his arm from his mates waist did he hear Mikey's voice.

_“And love me for eternity.”_

Leo stopped and stared as his younger brother suddenly smiled wide, his eyes almost sparkling as he put a hand on his older brothers shoulder and suddenly started the dance up again, smooth and precise despite the older ones lack of skill. Mikey's voice filled the room again as they spun around.

_“My dearest one, my darling dear Your mighty words astound me But I've no need for mighty deeds When I feel your arms around me!”_

Both of their laughs echoed as they began to dance faster. Leo hummed softly as he thought of the other lyrics, quick to answer back as soon as Mikey finished his verse.

_“But I would bring you rings of gold I'd even sing you poetry!”_

Mikey's laughter surrounded them as they spun around into the living room. Leo watched amused as Mikey leaned in closer with a mischievous grin in place.

_“Oh, would you?”_

The smile on Leo's face grew and quickly he picked his brother off the floor by the waist and quickly twirled them around as he sang his part.

_“And I would keep you from all harm If you would stay beside me!”_

As the youngest was set back down they instantly fell back into the dance steps, Leo taking Mikey's hand and twirling him under arm before pulling him back to his chest.

Not even a second later did the orange banded turtle use this to his advantage and leaned up to give his mate a peck on the lips before continuing his turn.

_“I have no use for rings of gold! I care not for your poetry! I only want your hand to hold,”_

As if on cue Leo pressed himself against the other and pulled them into a dip, leaning down he pressed their beaks together in a pseudo nose kiss and gave his brother a soft peck on the lips before pulling them back up.

_“I only want you near me!”_

The dance grew even faster as they twirled and spun around the lair, their voices coming together in a loud duet filled with laughter as they held each other tightly.

**_“To love and kiss to sweetly hold For the dancing and the dreaming, through all life's sorrows And delights I'll keep your laugh inside me!”_ **

Their laughter interrupted half their singing but they couldn't care less, the dancing continued to the nonexistent beat as they sang, loud and clear not caring who heard them. They were lost in each others arms and voices and all they could do was focus on the other as the came to an end.

**_“I'll swim and sail a savage seas, with never a fear of drowning I'd gladly ride the waves so white If you will marry me!”_ **

The dance came to a quick halt and both brothers stared at each other. Panting and out of breath, smiles never leaving their faces even with the sweat from the dancing rolling down their foreheads. Slowly Mikey wrapped both arms around Leo's shoulders and gave the older turtle a deep kiss, only pulling away to whisper against the others lips.

_ “Yes.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Helpful criticism is welcome!


End file.
